


Endgame

by Harukami



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking through how the rest of the battles would probably go after I read 152, then realized Matsu surely has done the same. Spoilers - ch 152.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

They're only halfway through the quarter finals, and Matsu has already analyzed this through to three possible endings. There's always the possibility she's wrong, of course -- when dealing with people, whether they're sekirei or human, there's always the possibility of unexpected developments; moments of empathy that hold someone's hand, or epiphanies that change how the battle will go; there's always the chance that some unexpected black horse will make it through to the end. But Matsu has looked at their strength, their known motivations, their efforts so far and how they've conducted their business, and she doesn't think she's wrong. 

The remaining fights are Mikogami versus Nishi and Minato versus Higa, and they're all formidable, of course -- especially Mina-tan! -- but when it comes down to the line, Mikogami has an advantage over Nishi and Minato over Higa in all areas. Well, she couldn't assume that Mina-tan would lose regardless, and Mikogami has Mutsu, so that's sort of a given. 

How it goes from there, she thinks, will be dependant on who faces whom in the semi-finals. It could be their group versus Mikogami's, Mikogami's versus Minato, Karasuba's versus Minato, Karasuba's versus them, or Karasuba versus Mikogami. Whoever Mikogami faces, he's out -- she's sure Mutsu will be a challenging fight regardless, but she's confident about all of Minato's Sekirei of finding some way to go against the South, and if it's Karasuba -- well, Mutsu's techniques are good, but not enough to stand against Karasuba. So the South won't be a concern in the finals. So, it'll either be half of Minato's Sekirei versus Karasuba or against themselves. Matsu thinks that maybe Musubi could take Karasuba -- it's what she's trained for this entire time -- but isn't so sure about the others. Since Musubi's with Matsu's group... if Mina-tan faces Karasuba in the semi-finals, she has to hope he lives (not like it'll matter much to her after that if he doesn't, but of course, that's not why she hopes it). If he did survive a loss, it'd be Musubi versus Karasuba in the finals, as they'd wanted. If it's her group against Karasuba in the semi-finals... she wonders, looking aside at Musubi jumping and stretching and all hyped up, if Musubi and Karasuba would even accept that, or insist on walking the other way to look for other partners.

No matter how she looks at it, it's either going to be Karasuba and Musubi versus each other either in the semi-finals or the finals, or Minato's own Sekirei against each other at one of those points.

It's bound to happen. She's realized it. Musubi and Tsukiumi, bless their enormous hearts and less-than-enormous intellects, haven't noticed at all, are just looking around for the next fight without thinking it through at all. She laughs behind her hand, watching them, with a humour she doesn't feel. There's a reason that Minaka stole half of Minato's Sekirei, and made it an even eight for a one-on-one battle tournament. Seven wouldn't work for that plan. She has to wonder what the president is planning, though. Is it really because they had the two jinki? That seems obvious, but Minaka's Mina-tan's father, and he never does anything without wanting it to be epic and grandiose. What will he pull? Even if it's companion against companion, she can't imagine Minato standing for it. Even if her fellows are willing to fight each other -- and she sincerely doubts any of them would fight the others to deactivation -- she can't imagine Minato will be. What will he do, and what will Minaka do about it?

And if it is the end that Musubi, at least, has wanted -- for her and Karasuba to face off at the finish and fight for the power of Kouten -- then what will Minaka do about that? They're Minato's Sekirei, but technically, he's claimed them as his own for the purpose of this fight and to make things fair in the battle -- Minato having two groups doubles his odds of getting that power and makes it unfair _unless_ Minaka would claim it instead if 'his' group of Minato's Sekirei won. And if that were the case, and Musubi stood triumphant, wouldn't it be Musubi and _President Minaka_ who laid claim to the power of Kouten?

What would Musubi do with that? What would Minaka? What would Minato-?

"Matsu-san!" Musubi calls. She's waving a hand eagerly; Tsukiumi stands next to her irritably, arms crossed with impatience. "Hurry up! We need to go find our next opponent! Let's go!"

"Right, right," Matsu says, and stands up from her crouch, dropping the stick she was using to doodle out the tournament possibilities. "Way ahead of you."


End file.
